


Cranking up the heat

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Series: The partners [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: Len has been so good, Mick decides to let him have his head.





	Cranking up the heat

“Please Mick, I just want to touch you, please...

  
Mick loved to hear his partner beg him. He was indisputably more intelligent and it often made him authoritative. But that was out there, in here Snart did as he was told or suffered the consequences. He'd been bugging him for days about this and since he'd been on his best behavior lately Mick was inclined to indulge.

“Alright. But you don't get to give me orders," he warned in a voice that brook no nonsense.

Snart smiled and jumped to his feet. He rummaged through the pockets of his navy coat and came back to the bed hiding something behind his back.

“Would you please lie down ?”

Mick complied, pleased with him. It seemed he had finally managed to teach him some proper manners.

“Thank you.”

The respect he could hear in his voice was not faked and it made his heart swell. Some other parts of him too.

Snart began to trace thin lines on his partner's skin. Mick groaned. The feathery touch was nowhere near rough enough for his taste but he understood that Snart needed it that way for now so he put up with it.

“It tickles” was his only comment.

Snart was growing more confident and he soon started playing with Mick’s half hard cock. Mick groaned when Snart took it in his mouth and sucked hard.

“That's more like it” he growled, pleased.

Snart varied his pace, alternating light tongue and fingers with full-mouthed hungry sucks.

When he stopped, Mick almost told him to keep going but he knew Snart had something special in mind and he very much wanted to know how dirty his partner could be. He decided to give him his head, for now.

The familiar click of a lighter had him instantly alert. He raised his head to see Snart watching him intently with a wicked smile and a lit candle in his hand. Mick was given no time to react as Snart tilted the candle and let a few drops fall on Mick's smooth belly. Mick moaned and felt his cock twitch. The wretched brat sure knew what made him tick. He was going to have to be creative to retaliate later. He let the hot drops fire him up slowly. His eyes closed and he tried very hard not to moan again as Snart lit fire after tiny fire on his sensitized skin. A larger blotch dripping under his navel finally broke his willpower and he let out a little lust-laden moan.

Snart was trembling with desire, so happy about the state he'd manage to drive Mick into that he felt tipsy. He spat in his hand and pressed it between his cheeks then straddled Mick and swiftly impaled himself on his throbbing cock. He was still holding the burning candle in his hand and he deliberately put it upside down, then doused the flame by pressing it on a cooling patch of wax. Mick roared and grabbed his hips, flipped him on his back and started pounding his ass wildly. Snart's mind blanked. His last conscious thought was that it felt good to stop thinking for once and then he was floating on a roaring ocean, tugged every which way and powerless. He relished every second of it.

Afterward, he wanted to tell Mick how amazing it had been but he was exhausted and it came out in a mangled sort of way.

“Come again ?”

“I would love to but I'm spent.”

“Don't you dare smart mouth me Lenny or I'll make you regret it!”

He wisely decided it was best to keep his mouth shut... For now.


End file.
